Emma's New Boyfriend
by qbatcho
Summary: This Story is about Emma's new relationship with me (Quentin) first story so yeah enjoy! bon appétit!
1. Surprise Dinner

I couldn't have believed it myself I was dating an almost celebrity, the very beautiful Emma Ross

On The phone

Emma: Hey baby, hows my boo

Me: Great now that I'm Talking to you

Emma:Awww you're so sweet I love you

Me: Love you too baby girl

Emma: No I Love You

Me: But I Love You More

At The penthouse

As Emma responded to Jessie who sounded pissed she thought who the hell could be at the door. As Emma came don the stairs she yelled "what the hell do you want, Jessie?" I then chimed in "Now baby is that anyway to treat a person?" She then screamed "Oh My God, this is the best Christmas ever" I then kissed her pinning her against the wall but was interrupted by Jessie saying excuse me then just glaring at me and I responded with can I help you? So this is the "Nice Boy" that's now your new boyfriend. We both answered with a somewhat snarky yes. I then wrapped her legs around my waist and walked to the kitchen. How does chicken parm sound, baby? She responded with I don't care, your here that's all that matters! After making dinner and setting the terrace table we took turns feeding each other she commented on my cooking skills we walked backed in to her apartment we continued to kiss each other leading to the bottom of the stairs where Luke, Ravi, and Zuri were making disgusted faces from the couch as I picked Emma up and carried her to her room as we entered her room she unbuttoned and took my shirt off. As she took my shirt off she noticed a scar on my stomach and interrupted herself by saying "I remember you telling me about the operations you had as a baby." I then replied yeah that's one of them as I took her shirt off and kissed down her neck causing her to giggle and whisper "I love you Quentin" I whispered back I love you more as i kissed her cheek and gently nibbled her ear as she unbuttoned my jeans and began to move her hand up and down, I don't know how but she had slipped off her yoga pants. I immediately stopped kissing her and began to kiss down her body to the waist line of her panties and she gave a nod of approval as I took her panties off with my teeth they became soaked. Emma sped up the hand motions on my member as i cuddled her naked body massaging her slit and breasts causing her to go even faster. She then slipped my jeans off followed by my underwear as I began to thrust in and out rapidly after about 5 minuets we both came to a climax


	2. Unexpected Relationship

On the phone

Emma: Guess what Rosie?  
Rosie: Your going to give up being rich and becoming normal?  
Emma:NO! I found a guy he's really cute  
Rosie: But what about us? I thought we had something?  
Emma: I had sex with him already  
Rosie: I'm coming over!

In Emma's room

Hey baby my friend Rosie wants to come over, I responded with cool tell her we'll be waiting

Emma: We're waiting  
Rosie: Open ur window  
Emma: Y  
Rosie:I'm outside it

I then said holy shit that was fast as Rosie entered her window. Rosie then kissed me on the lips then did the same to Emma, she then said "Oh your right he is cute." "Ah thanks" I replied as she stripped off her shirt damn nice tits the girls replied "thanks." I then unzipped my jeans and took off my underwear and right away Rosie started sucking my dick and I let out an extremely loud moan which followed the relaxation of her face but not of her sucking because Emma had started licking Rosie's possibly virgin pussy. Rosie let out a much-anticipated scream as she sucked by dick Emma licked and fingered her friends pussy rapidly until Rosie climaxed on her friend and my girlfriends fingers and face as I climaxed in her throat. "Yo you tasty Quentin" Rosie remarked. Emma chimed in "ditto to you Rosie." Emma then switched places with Rosie, Emma nice and fast now with that Emma sucked and jerked me off as Rosie licked Emma's pussy for about 5 minuets until we all climaxed together. Rosie then fiercely made out with Emma as I slid my member into Rosie thrusting in and out Rosie let out a scream muffled by Emma's mouth little did I know that Rosie and my girlfriend had a thing for each other. Just than my phone rang I read the screen

*Text from P (Charming)* Shit I said to myself but loud enough for Rosie and Emma to hear they both gave me a questioning look and said whats wrong. I replied Emma I run a charter of the Motorcycle Club Sons Of Anarchy this is the mother charters president meaning everyone in the club and dating club members is at risk Emma replied with "Oh so your leaving!" I replied "no, you and everyone is coming with me" after hearing that news we all got dressed and packed I then went to the master closet and got my cut, Glock, and knife and I thought to myself I really hope no one sees this but too late Jessie had seen me with the Glock. "So, Quentin why you packing?" I responded with "I have to leave so I'm getting my stuff together." "Bullshit, you know exactly what I mean" Jessie said angrily I then explained to her the whole situation in Charming and why I wear what she had caught me in she then replied "Oh, I see should I get the private jet ready?" "I replied I need a cargo plane for mine and my clubs bikes." Jessie said "very well I'll get everything in order"


	3. Charming (A Not So Welcome Paradise)

Able and the rest of the club greeted me, Emma, Rosie, Jessie, and the rest of my club (Bertram and the rest of the Ross's cause he choose not to fly with us and go straight Christina and Morgan's movie set)

Rosie being 17 & Emma being 18, and me being 20 Tig had to ask "Woody your loaded the hell man? Double gash, really? I then kissed Emma and said "Emma is my sweet gash", Emma and Jessie gave me both a questionable look then Jax said "Able's been looking for a girl he's only 18, but he takes after his old man." Able blushed Rosie said "I'll be happy to date him!" Later at the clubhouse I could tell the club was in serious shit seeing he had locked all the charters from Tacoma to Tuscan locked in Teller-Morrow, as me and the boys talked about our situation Emma, Jessie, and Rosie mingled with one of the ol' ladies who asked "so whose gash are you?" Emma looked in my direction as we came out of the meeting I could tell she was talking to Tara about something and I said "hey Tara, this is my sweet gash Emma" Tara responded with "She's really pretty she'd do well in Cara Cara" I immediately gave Tara an evil stare and she walked away. "Baby, whats Cara Cara?" Emma asked I responded with "It's the clubs porn studio." "Oh I see how it is" Jessie chimed in I responded with "Not my charter though!" Jessie still looked irritated and she wasn't getting any less cause of the situation I then yelled at one of the prospects"Get your ass over here and escort Jessie and show her a good time" I could tell I scared him shitless because he shakily said "yes sir" and with that Jessie and Rosie were outta the way I took Emma to the "Presidential Suite" and took down the American flag and the piece of wall behind it Emma looked puzzled I then said "I need you to take this and keep it in your purse if your ever outside this clubhouse" I could tell she knew what I meant as she put .22 LR handgun in her purse


End file.
